No one's Perfect Or are they?
by Madamcherry18
Summary: Christian is heartbroken after Anastasia leaves him, drinking is his only way of coping with the pain. But what happens when he meets Melissa, a broken woman, who just like him has been left by her 'perfect' partner leaving her miserable and hurt. Why does he warm to her? How is she the only one who could make him smile anymore? Christian Grey / Other Character. CG/OC
1. Chapter 1

**No one's Perfect; Or are they?**

* * *

Chapter One:

I glance in the shining mirror, and standing in front of me is a sad twenty one year old woman who couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, and couldn't think without her evil mind travelling back to that day. That perfectly planned day. Pulling on Jeans I noticed the waist was looser, I was losing weight. And I didn't need to loose anymore, I had lost enough for that supposed-to-be perfect day. Pulling a clean tang top over my head I frowned at its looseness also. I was going to the bar again; I needed to forget that day, this whole week. Grabbing my black bag and leather jacket I pulled open the hotel's room door and quickly found the lifts.

Standing alone in the hotels mirror clad lift I scanned myself again. I had been doing that a lot lately, looking at myself. Trying to figure out what I had done wrong, what was wrong with me. My hair was down, not cared for, in its mass of dirty blond curls from my shower earlier. I had no make-up on and I think this was some of the first times I had ever gone to a bar with nothing covering my face. Lifting my hand to my cheek it felt soft from all the tears I shed this afternoon. Rubbing my cheek I removed the salty layer of reminders. Leaving me flushed as the lift's door dinged open and a man joined me. He glanced at the numbers but didn't bother to press any; he must be in need of a drink too.

I tried to hum along to the lifts music, but the music that had been ringing in my mind was a little more classical. Da Dam Da Dah, Da Dam Da Dah…. Wedding Music was a fucker to delete from any memory. The man glanced back at me with a cheeky grin "Newly Wed?" he teased, my face flushed hot. "Knew it" he grinned knowingly "He's a lucky guy" and then the doors open thankfully and I couldn't debate with him because he was waltzing away swiftly, a woman dressed in a short maroon dress kissing him '_hello'_

I frowned and dutifully went to 'my' seat at the bar. I had been visiting this very spot for six nights now. Ordering wasn't necessary the bar tender knew what I needed. Sitting at the bar I swirled the strong, amber, burning drink in the glass for a few moments. I spotted my eyes in the shiny, black countertop; dull green and tired. I sighed and thought back to that day that perfectly fucked up day…

_"Oh Lela you look perfect" My best friend Charlotte gasped. I smiled brightly at her "Oh your eyes!" she announced with a sigh "He'll never leave you with that type of joy in your eyes" she gushed before she handed me the violet and cream bouquet of perfect tiny flowers. _

_"Charlie I'm so happy" I laughed happily twirling around "I mean..!" I announced exaggeratedly to the room of busy friends who paused to glance at me, in my moment of excitement "I'm getting married!" I screamed happily, the room cheered holding up Champaign glasses and laughing along with me, shaking their heads at me. Nathan's sister rushed over frowning. Sofia didn't like me she was twenty four, and to be honest I think she just didn't like me taking the youngest of the family spot from her. That or she didn't think her oldest brother should be marring someone three years younger than her. _

_"Melissa" she called in her always snappy moody voice "The flowers petals for the aisle are lilac instead of violet what will we do" She demanded, Charlie gave her 'the look', the very look she learnt to perfect from me. It was what most of my friends called the 'bitch look' but over the years it got shortened to 'the look', Sofia huffed and looked back at me, trying hard to ignore Charlotte's hardening glaring eyes. _

_"It'll be fine, it'll look nice, the contrast between purples" I grinned, my mind wondered back to Nathan, my husband-to-be "Charlie I'm actually getting marry" Sofia rolled her eyes at me, as if I was some annoying irritating noise. Charlie nodded at me still amused. _

_"Yes, you are" she chilled shaking her head at me now too; she properly thought I was going insane like the rest of the room. I had been planning this day non-stop for 4 months, it was all I could ever talk about, the wedding and Nathan of course; my handsome husband to-be. "Johnny!" Charlie called over the chattering noise of the bridal party. John slinked his way through the brightly coloured wedding dresses and tipsy laughter. His camera held steadily and protected in his hands. "We need pictures of how happy the bride is" Charlotte grinned at me again I flushed with excitement. _

_I've known Johnny for years "That we most certainly do, Misses Gold to-be" he teased me holding out his hand showing me where he wanted me; I smiled even brighter at the simple thought of being Nathan's wife soon. Sofia snorted and walked away while I was blinded with Johnny's flashes "Wow Lela you're eyes" he paused pulling his camera safety strap from around his neck and bringing back up the picture to show me the photo. I gasped taking his camera in my hands quickly almost urgently. _

_"Oh wow" I murmured as John and Charlotte grinned at each other. Gazing up at me happily in the camera's screen was me, tanned and dressed in white, my blond hair in a bun and my vial pulled back tickling my shoulder blades. My smile was big and happy and my dimples were on show but that didn't bother me. Today was perfect and my eyes were breathtakingly bright and glowing green. I had never seen them so outstanding in pictures. Charlie's bright blue eyes always grabbed people's attention first. Glancing up at my amused friends they grinned at me "Guess them multi-vitamins did work after all" I joked. Charlie laughed and John snatched back the camera to catch the picture. _

Shaking my head I was back in the present. Gulping down the whiskey I caught the bartender's attention and he quickly supplied me with another. I'll never be that happy ever again, _ever_. Nathan was _my_ everything; he was my one true love, my other half. And now he was gone forever.

Somewhere in the bar there was someone singing, it made me think of music which made me think of the wedding march. Da Dam Da Dah, Da Dam Da Dah... shivering I was brought back to my wedding day. Standing in front of the priest while Nathan declared in front of everyone who mattered to both of us that he couldn't marry me, wouldn't marry me.

Frowning I down the second drink quickly and the bar tender dutifully handed me another. I nodded in thanks; he just smiled and went back to cleaning glasses. I was glad he was a boy, if it was a girl I had a feeling she'd be all like '_You know it always helps to tell a stranger'_ that made me snort while sipping my third drink I glanced around the bar I noticed it was pretty full. But that's to be expected, it's Sunday. Seven days since I was supposed to say '_I Do_' and the annoying thing was that I nearly did too. A voice knocked me out of my miserable thoughts but I didn't catch what it said.

"Sorry?" I asked, glancing at my neighbour at the bar, it was a man, in his twenties but other than that I couldn't care. He was a man and any man reminded me of my Nathan.

"I was just commenting on the fact that you're the only person I've met who drinks whiskey at a bar in an awfully long time" He repeated pointing towards my short glass of the amber liquid. Looking at the glass myself I nodded slowly distracted momentarily, before looking back up into the stranger's dark grey eyes, they were so emotionless I couldn't hold his gaze for long; I noticed he was drinking whiskey also as my eyes lingered away from his.

"Yeah" I swallowed the saliva down that had built up under my tongue, I hadn't spoken to a real person in a week, unless you count telling the cleaners to leave or Mr '_he's lucky'_ from the lift. "It's a sad drink for sad drinkers" I shrugged swirling the drink in the glass again. The man nods in acceptance before taking a sip of his drink.

"That's for sure" he mumbled then he finished his glass. "What's your name?" he asked, his brown hair catching the light in an odd way. My eye brows shot up as I let my eyes flicker over his suit clad body in a happy distraction.

"Melissa" I explained in just a whisper before I drank the glass speedily "But that's all your getting" I frowned, unhappy I had made a joke. He didn't laugh like I expected him to, maybe my tone was off, it made me at ease that I wasn't about to be funny; I shouldn't be funny. I wasn't happy enough to be fun anymore, to fun ever again.

"Playing that game are you" he tusked shaking his head slowly "Well all you can have is Christian then" he teases, but the tease doesn't reach his eyes or his frowning lips.

"The game I'm playing is drinking Christian, want to join me on the short journey to eight hours' of sleep _slash_ unconsciousness" surprisingly his mouth twitches slightly with my statement, I wasn't even trying to be funny that time I was being honest.

"I'll pay" he declares pulling the bartender over for another round. The young man raises his eye brows at us, well at me mostly, I frowned at him what's so strange? That I'm talk to someone or that I'm talking to a man? We sat in silence for a few moments "So what's made you sad?" Christian asked slowly when the bartender finally wonders off to the other end of the bar after he watched us for a while confused.

"My fiancé left me" I explained taking the drink and downing it at once. That was the first time I had said it out loud and not been a question. It hurt me deep inside, someone who declared his love and admiration for me left me without a real reason or excuse. The pain wasn't like a deep cut or a broken bone, it was more like how I think a shot would feel like, a shot in the chest, a hard blow with serious damage afterwards.

"I'm very sorry" Christian frowned, he seemed to be sincere, but I wasn't going to trust him anytime soon. I couldn't tell because I was only going by his smooth voice not his shockingly, emotionless, grey eyes that I wasn't looking into anytime soon; it reminded me of my own dark, dead eyes. The silence overcame the pair of us again.

"Yeah, last Sunday" I added, pulling my jacket off and hanging it on the back of my barstool. It was getting hot in the clustered bar and I was quickly getting drunk. My eyebrow s furrowed why did I just tell him that?

Taking his drink and finishing it and holding up two fingers at the bartender, it was almost comical to me at that stage. Without asking the bar man would have given us the two whiskeys. "Wow" he mumbled shaking his head quickly.

"_On the_ _Alter_" I frowned deeply; Christian looked at me he moved his body to face me on his stool while I stared at the shiny, dark counter top again, my reflection lost now since the bar had put on its neon blue and green bar lights.

"_On the Alter"_ he repeated shocked, I nodded "What an Asshole" he declared his voice a little louder than before, it made me wonder how long he had been sitting next to me drinking before we started to talk, before I started to notice the hardness in his steel grey eyes.

"He's not an asshole" I whispered pathetically "he was perfect" I murmured. Christian's inhaled a long slow breath, he seemed to be holding in his opinion I thanked him mentally for that and stole a quick glance at his stilled figure.

"Oh" he sighed slowly, my green eyes gazing over his slouched tired body "What are you going to do now?" he asked concerned, I was quiet for some time as he watched me and I frowned.

I shrugged hopelessly "I have no idea" I muttered gazing up at his furrowed brows "the honeymoon would have started officially tomorrow" I whispered drawing patterns in the counter top, thinking back to all the planning I had done for the perfect honeymoon.

Christian shook his head sadly "Where was it?" he asked softly interested. I looked up at the flashing lights above the bar as bright images of deserts and animals popped into my mind.

"We were going to go to Africa" I murmured slowly, shaking the images of deserts and shanty towns out of my mind "He always dreamt of going" I added with a sneer it was all the Gold's family dreams' to go to Africa.

"Africa isn't a good honeymoon destination" Christian shook his head quickly disagreeing, my mouth dried up "Europe, South America, Australia anywhere but _Africa_" he declared disgusted and my hearted bounded; I had put a lot of work into that honeymoon just like I had for the wedding; The perfect wedding.

"It was going to be perfect" I explained glancing at him in the eyes; my vision was getting foggy as the bartender handed us another two glasses as I gazed into his grey bottomless dark eyes. "It was all supposed to be perfect" I claimed.

"Nothing's really perfect Melissa" he comforted. I sighed out a shaky breath trying to settle my heart, breathing and shaken mind. "Are you staying here?" he tried when I didn't say anything for a few minutes.

Nodding I glanced out the bar's windows to busy Seattle "My room here is unavailable after tomorrow night so I'll have to find a new hotel or something" I slurred slightly quickly grabbing the drink and gulping it down trying to quench the thirst in my mouth and hide my speech. Glancing at the empty glass I couldn't remember what number that one was, but I really didn't care either.

"I have a spare room" Christian offered quietly "You could stay at my place" he explained "Until you're sorted that is" he slurred slightly when I looked at him shocked, he was a stranger! _Melissa don't listen to him, he's just messing with you, he could be a pervert or a sexual offender, don't fall for it! _My mind was foggy now, glancing at the bartender he was busy chatting so some pretty girls.

"With all due respect" I smiled lazily slowly finding my words threw the thickening haze as I fingered the empty glass "I don't even now you last name Mister Mysterious" I teased with a yawn, sleep finally catching up with me thankfully. The man beside me took in a long slow breath, glancing behind him for a second, before facing me and thinking for a long while.

"If I tell you my surname will you stay at my apartment until you're on your feet again" he asked quickly concerned almost, I nodded quickly taking the new whiskey from the bartender with a grin and sipping it waiting for Christian to tell me his full name. It felt like a game, a real game, not just a drinking one because let's face it, I giggled, I'm beating him at that. He had two glasses sitting in front of him while I only had the one in my hands and it was nearly half finished.

"I'm waiting" I teased when he got distracted with something behind me, he lazily grinned at me before grabbing his two whiskey shots and drinking them both one after another. I frowned unhappily at him "Oh" I whispered, he had bet me at the drinking game.

"My name is Christian Grey" he declared, waiting for me to respond. I frowned, my eye brows furrowed and then I started giggled drunkenly at him realising something.

"You have the same surname as your eyes, Grey!" I smiled lazily at him sipping my drink again I watched him shake his head at me a lazy grin on his drunken lips.

"So will you'll come stay at my apartment?" he asked in a slurred seriousness. I cocked an eyebrow at him teasingly.

"Sure, Christian Grey. It'll be fun!" I hic-upped making him laugh lowly at me as I frowned and downed the last of the whiskey, hoping that will catch the hic-ups.

"You know my name it's only far I know yours" He teased picking up my jacket as he stood "isn't it" I stood up and stumbled catching self on the high chair then he helped me into the leather sleeves of my jacket.

"Oh my name…." I shook my head grabbing up my bag quickly "My names Melissa Smith" I explained seriously as Christian took my arm to stead me and himself "I'm Irish, you know?"

"Really, I'm originally from Detroit" He explained with a crooked grin, I nodded slowly and the dizziness in my head tripled "I knew your accent wasn't American" he acknowledged.

"You know I think we're good drinking buddy's Christian" I explained as someone held open the door for the pair of us, breathing in the night's air I shivered I hadn't been outside in days, nearly a week now.

Christian yanked open a car's backdoor for me "You know what..." he taunted sliding in after me "I think your right" he yawned widely as I let my eyes slide close and sleep invaded me finally.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter,  
Madamcherry18.**


	2. Chapter 2

**No one's Perfect; Or are they?**

* * *

Chapter Two:

I was being carried; I know I was being carried because I wasn't moving just floating just as I was getting used to the feeling I heard a thump. "mhh" I moaned when the person hit my legs on a doorway, a sharp pain jumped up my legs and I tensed frowning, I pushed my head deeper into the person's strong arm..

"Shit, sorry" the man murmured, opening my eyes lazily. It was Christian he was carrying me, I laughed lightly. My hands were around his next loosely not really holding him at all. Looking past him everything what a blur, I was drunk, I laughed again.

"Kay, it didn't even hurt" I laughed, because it didn't hurt anymore. Christian dropped me on a bed. Well dumped would have been a better word. "Ouff" I moaned crawling up the bed till I was at the puffy pillows, I watched him tiredly sit on the end of the bed rubbing his eyes. Letting my eyes fall closed I dozed off.

"Wait a minute I'll get you some clothes to change into" He explained through a loud yawn. "Oh thank you Taylor" he added quickly.

"My names Melissa" I whispered through a sigh. He shook my arm roughly waking me up and handed me the clothes when I slowly faced him. "I don't wear boxers" I pointed out through a slur eyeing the white material.

"Change" He demanded "I'll be back to say good night in a minute" He cleared up as he stood and left. Frowning at the presented clothes, I yanked off my own jacket and tang top pulling on his long black tee-shirt, before struggling out of my jeans. My shoe's had gone missing. Pulling up the soft white boxer shorts I snuggled into the huge bed. My body failed me as I tried to wait up for Christian to come back but I fell asleep in the huge soft bed.

I woke up to a pounding, not on a door but in my head. Whatever I did last night, whatever I drank it worked. For once the drink actually worked, even through the dehydration; I felt recharged and well slept. Stretching out my arms I hummed, my mouth was dry I needed a drink. Peeking my eyes open I found an unfamiliar bright bedroom.

My hotel room was dark browns and blacks. Sitting up, the throbbing in my head doubled possibly tripled. Wincing I took in the room quickly threw squinting eyes; three meter long windows were covered with a thin cream curtain, large white tiles covered the floor, pale blues surrounded the walls, cream linens all came into view. I panicked; I didn't know where I was and I felt drunk sick now.

I scrabbled out of bed only to find I was in a man's tee shirt and boxers. "Shit" I whispered Where the fuck was I, why was everything so foreign to me. Was I drugged last night? Was I raped? Oh fuck! My stuff isn't in here. I ran for it. It was all could do, the only hope I have against this stranger. Running down halls the paintings were quick blurs, the tiles were polished and slippery, it didn't help that my mind was racing, bounding and I was lost in this huge apartment.

Sliding round corners and stomping down stairs, the secret element of my escape was ruined. I stopped quickly when I found a person. Looking up I was shocked, standing there was a tall, handsome twenty something man looking down at me just as shocked as I was. As if I was the person in the wrong place. I was in awe of him, his face was so pretty, his features so perfect. It was Christian. I remembered now. Sighing out I relaxed.

"Care for some breakfast?" he asked softly, rubbing his forehead "I was just about to wake you" he added as I watched his hand.

"Sounds great" I mumbled, walking over to him, he was dressed in a charcoal black suit and white shirt. When I reached him he led us to the kitchen. His home was so big and probably beautiful but I hadn't the mind to take it in, my head was bounding now after the running around like a mad woman. Sitting down next to him I copied his actions and picking up the two parasol tablets I gulped them down with some water, as I thought back to last night properly.

I remembered going to the hotel bar, the cocky lift guy, the bar tender giving me a shocked look, lots of whiskey- a sad drink. I remember a man, a sad man talking to me. Glancing at Christian I wondered why he was so sad. His eyes were empty but he seemed very pulled together. "Whiskey" I murmured after swallowing a few sickening bites of waffles, my tummy was still sick. "Whiskey is a very sad drink" I declared glancing at him.

He nodded a skimmer of a smile appeared on his lips "That it is Miss Smith" he teased softly "Sad and deadly" he exclaimed.

"It's all a blur" I whispered, glancing down at my intertwined fingers. "How did I end up here?" I asked. "That's not very like me"

"I'm as bad as you, I can remember up until …" He trailed off "But Taylor, the man who drove us home last night was there too, so nothing bad happened" He explained putting down his fork "He tells me, we were a drunken mess and that is something I already knew." He shook his head, quickly regretting it. It seemed I wasn't the only one suffering today "I invited you to stay here until you got sorted, we blacked out in the car ride home, I lifted you to the spare room and then I slept in my bed fully clothed. Mrs Jones is the woman who cooked breakfast" he added as an afterthought.

"Oh" I murmured, thinking back to last night again I couldn't remember meeting, Taylor or Mrs Jones at all. I hazily remember telling someone about Nathan. My breath hitched in my throat as I felt the tears building up slowly. "Well, if you could get my clothes I'll get out of your hair. Obviously last night was very confused" Christian's fork stopped midway to his mouth as I stood up quickly.

"That's not necessary" he stated quickly "I said to you last night drunk or not that you can stay here in my home until your back on your feet Melissa" He was so serious it was shocking, who was this serious in the morning with a complete stranger? "And I never break my word" he stated.

"Oh really no harm done Christian, I'll just grab my stuff and go. You really don't need someone like me in your life" I debated taking a quick step back "I'm sure you have much more important things to do"

"You're hardly in the way Melissa" He countered, I cocked and eyebrow at him, why was he being so pushy about this? Why was it important for me to stay here in his flat. "Sorry" he said softly standing up, putting down his fork "I don't mean to be so forward but, you're a good distraction for me, something that interests me. And nothing has done that in a long time. Let me help you" His eyes seemed wary, as if he shouldn't have said that or didn't trust me. I sighed shifting on foot to foot. I didn't trust anyone anymore either.

"Until I'm back on my feet you say?" I asked gazing back into his handsome empty grey eyes. His mouth smiled slightly but not a real smile.

"As long as you don't mind the company you're free to stay" he admitted. I glanced at him at a whole, he didn't seem like a person who was going to kill me in my sleep or drug me randomly.

Stepping forwards I stood onto my tippy toes and without touching him I kissed his cheek, pulling back quietly I smiled a sad smile "We both need the company" I explained with a quick nod, his eyes were wider than before. "I'll stay" I whispered softly afraid that my kiss confused him. I didn't need to confuse our life with each other, I wasn't over Nathan and he was obviously still holding onto someone else.

"Perfect" he announced clapping his hands and then wincing "Jesus" he moaned sitting back down rubbing his forehead "I have work in half an hour, Taylor will show you around and Mrs Jones will get your clothes back to you so both Taylor and you can drive by the hotel and pick up your stuff before they're dumped" Clockwork ran through my head as I looked at the clock on the wall, he was right I had two hours to get my stuff or the hotel would do god knows what to it.

"Thanks for reminding me" I nodded. Christian nodded once in return "What time will you be back from work?" I asked quickly.

"Late, probably 8ish, possibly 9" he explained softly picking up his drink "Don't wait for me to eat" he added standing up.

"O.K" I nodded, as he walked down the hallway, "Oh and Christian" I called; he turned and to gazed at me. "Thank you"

"I'll do anything for a friend Melissa" he announced turning and walking into a room.

The day wasn't long, it was the first day since _that_ day that I hadn't spent rolling around in a bed trying to sleep, or replaying that day in my head over and over again. I was too distracted to even think about it, first I had to get back to the hotel where I checked out and paid with Taylor shadowing me like a guard, I learnt he's not much of a talker from the little drive and quick tour of Christian's penthouse. I had quickly found Christian's iPod and sitting in the living area and with some hot chocolate I listened to his soothing music. I wasted my day listening to music and wondering around the house either gazing at paintings or unpacking my few things away in the spare room; I need to go shopping. All I had was my wedding and honeymoon clothes missus the white dress.

When Christian did get back home he was quiet, he didn't even notice me sitting on the couch when he returned with Taylor, who had left for Christian's work when the short tour of the apartment was finished earlier. Stumbling around the kitchen Christian seemed slightly tipsy; Mrs Jones appeared to help him. Maybe he just wasn't used to cooking. I learnt from Mrs Jones that she is his house keeper ad Taylor is head of security. Christian was an important somebody in Seattle.

"Why don't you sit with Miss Smith while you wait" she asked softly and it seemed to click that I was there as he quickly looked over at me shocked.

"Sorry" he admitted quickly walking over removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt "I'm so blind sometimes"

Putting down my buttered toast I shook my head at him. "It's fine" I explained "I hope you don't mind I've been flicking threw you iPod all day" he eyed the piece of technology in my hands. "You really do have some lovely music"

"I even have some Irish tunes on there somewhere" he explained quickly.

"How do you know I'm Irish" I asked warily shifting on the couch. He glanced up at me his lips hiding a smile.

"You told me" He explained "I'm originally from Detroit"

"Oh" I murmured frowning "right yeah" I shook my head quickly. The clock chimed glancing over I noticed it was ten. I would have to start and try to sleep soon. "What you do at work today?" I asked softly

Christian made a face "Nothing interesting, lots of meetings, skipped lunch so I'm starved" he explained. Glancing over at the kitchen I spotted Mrs Jones setting out his dinner on the dining table.

"Well I'll leave you to your dinner" I smiled handing him his iPod; "I'm going to try to sleep" he nodded and stood up with me.

"It's nice that you're here" He mentioned as I walked towards the corridor, turning I let him have a half assed smile before giving him a quick wave.

"Night Christian" he nodded and left for his dinner while I walked to the spare room.

Closing the second layer curtain the window was blacked out from the city street lights below. Crawling into bed in a pair of pyjamas shorts and a loose tee I sighed and tried to sleep.

It was pointless. For the first time that day I was left alone, in the quiet to think. And all I did was think about Nathan. He had left me, he was really gone. Wiping the tears from my eyes and pushed my head into my pillow and screamed. The muffled noise was comforting. I had made myself go horse earlier that week from screaming my pain away. So I lay there for hours silently crying not able to sleep just remembering, till I heard a melody.

A soft slow dreamy melody; sliding out of bed I whipped my tears away as I walked towards the noise, my room door had been left open; it was Christian. He was playing the piano.

Sitting there in the moonlight playing with nothing distracting him, gazing off into the night sky, my tears were drying up he was a distraction a great distraction. I walked over quietly drawn in by his music till suddenly he stopped and turned to me, I frowned.

"Don't stop" I whispered quickly, trying not to ruin the peacefulness "I'll leave" I added when he didn't move to start again.

"I couldn't sleep" he called when I turned away "So I thought I'd play" he explained.

Turning slightly he was standing "I can't sleep" I explained "Can't close my eyes without thinking of him…" I trailed softly.

"Do you want to talk some more?" he asked quickly eyeing me carefully as he slowly made his way to the couches.

"No really" I explained softly sitting down next to him on the couch crossing my legs under me as I stared out the huge windows. We sat in silence for a moment "What about you" I whispered sliding my eyes over his face, he looked defensive.

"No" he stated "No" he repeated.

I nodded and jumped up and walked into the kitchen pulling out a bottle of whiskey from one of his pressed "Well then let's go back to being sad drinkers and maybe you'll slip something out" I declared cocking and eye brow at him as he gave me an amused glance. I re-joined him at the couch.

"We'll be needing glasses" he mentions and moved to get up.

"No we won't" I explained taking the lid off and taking a huge gulp "We're going back to our youth" I teased holding out the glass "Back to our teen years" I added with a wink. Christian chuckled softly and takes the bottle.

"Well it's too bad we don't have a cigarette to steal isn't it" He added, I laughed.

"That would have brought back so many memories" I laughed shaking my head and taken the bottle for my second gulp. "Too many" I added handing the bottle back whipping my lips with the back of my hand. We sat quietly just drinking for a while. He had put on his iPod on.

"You know" he broke the silence that had overcome us as the songs changed "We really are good drinking buddies" he declared.

I laughed tipsily "If you say so Mr Grey" I teased "I think we're an odd couple"

"How's that!" he asked watching me slip slowly from the half empty bottle

"Well you know why I'm sad and drinking but I know nothing about why you are" he snapped the bottle from my hands spilling some of the amber liquid on his sweat pants. Leaving us in another quiet moment as I gazed into the night sky behind him and he gulped the whiskey roughly.

"She left me" he whispered. My eyes snapped to his, he was watching me "she left me and now she's never coming back" he added softly. My eyes widened.

"When?" I whispered, utterly confused Christian was so good why would someone leave him?

"She left because I'm told her something about me she didn't like, something wrong" He explained with a forceful look in his eyes. "She was perfect and she left me"

"They all leave" I added drunkenly "he was perfect too"

"But she never wants to see me again" he explained desperately.

"He never wants to be with me" I added, tears falling down my cheeks; I grabbed the bottle and took a huge gulp I didn't want to feel the pain. "Now we're both alone" Christian nodded taking the bottle back and playing with the label as a silence broke over us again leaving us to think.

I am alone now, Nathan is gone. My friends are all back in Ireland. His family hates me. He left me at the Alter on my wedding day! My perfect man, Nathan Gold had left me and now I'm alone. Christian handed the bottle back, glancing at it was only quarter ways full. It was probably a good idea to leave that alone now we had drank a lot of it. Glancing at Christian he was looking at me with a look of shock in his eyes. I'm not alone. I thought as I gazed into his empty grey; Christian is here.

"Just once" he whispered softly, I nodded knowing exactly what he was talking about. We needed this, we needed to get over them.

"Like a rebound" I added with a laugh. He nodded slowly, his eyes flickering over my face, I knew I must have looked bad; all red eyed and messy blond curls. He didn't look his perfect self either, his hair was rough and sticking up at ends and his eyes tired.

Christian leaned closer to me "A distraction" he declared reaching out for the bottle, our fingers brushed and I felt something stir deep inside me. Gasping I looked up at Christian his eyes were dark of full of lust. "Just once" he repeated as the glass of the bottle clinked with the hard wood of the coffee table. And quickly his hot lips were on mine making me think of nothing but him and me. And I liked the emptiness of it all, the hotness of his lips and the warmed in my body.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the second chapter,  
If you have time review please,  
love to know what you think,  
Madamcherry18.**


End file.
